A Long Term Evolution system (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) supports a coordinated multi-point (Coordinated Multi-Point, CoMP for short) transmission technology, so as to reduce cell edge interference and improve a cell edge throughput; and supports a carrier aggregation (Carrier Aggregation, CA for short) technology, so as to improve a peak data rate, an average cell throughput, and the like. The CoMP transmission technology ref ers to that multiple geographically separated transmission points work coordinately to send data for user equipment or jointly receive data sent by user equipment. The CA technology refers to that user equipment acquires larger transmission bandwidth by means of aggregation of multiple component carriers (Component Carrier, CC for short), where a cell that participates in carrier aggregation may be referred to as a serving cell (serving cell).
In a process of using the CoMP transmission technology and/or the CA technology, the inventor finds that when transmission points that participate in CoMP or carriers aggregated by user equipment are provided by different base stations, because there is no method for transferring resource configuration information between base stations in the prior art, coordination with other base stations fails to be implemented in resource allocation for user equipment, causing improper resource allocation.